wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Malstrom
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Motto: Drogi Pańskie, zarówno w przyrodzie, jak w świata kolejach, nie są podobne człowieczym drogom. W tymże parnym stopniu wyobrażenia, jakie sobie tworzymy o rozciągłości, bezmiarze i bezdni dzieł jego, których głąb jest większą niżeli studnia Demokryta. Józef Glanville. W tej chwili wdarliśmy się na najwyższe z urwisk skalnych. Ubiegło minut kilka, nim całkiem wyczerpany starzec był znowu w stanie dobyć z piersi głosu. — Niedawno jeszcze — rzekł w końcu — mógłbym był pana z tą, samą łatwością przez tę drogę przeprowadzić, co najmłodszy z mych synów; trzy lata wszakże temu mniej więcej, zdarzył mi się wypadek, jakiego nie miał chyba nigdy żaden z śmiertelnych — a przynajmniej jakiego żaden z tych, co go mieli, nie przeżył, aby go módz opowiedzieć, a te sześć godzin śmiertelnej trwogi, przez jaką wtenczas przeszedłem, złamały całkiem moje ciało i duszę. Bierze mnie pan za człeka bardzo podeszłego wieku, tak jednak nie jest. Jeden niecały dzień wystarczył, aby włosy moje z czarnych stały się białymi, aby do tego stopnia osłabić mi członki i rozbić moje nerwy, że trzęsę się odtąd za najmniejszym wysiłkiem i lękam się cienia. Czy pan da wiarę, że nie potrafię nawet spojrzeć na dół bez zawrotu głowy z tej ot niedużej skały?... "Nieduża skała", na której zrąb tak niedbale dla odpoczynku się był rzucił, że cięższa połowa jego ciała po za nią się zwieszała, za całą zaś ochronę służyć mu mogły jedynie łokcie, o sam brzeżek, do tego ślizki, wsparte, — ta "nieduża skała" wznosiła się blokiem lśniąco czarnego głazu, stromo i prostopadle, na jakie 1500 albo 1600 stóp wysokości z całego usypiska skalnego gruzu pod nami. Nic w świecie nie byłoby mnie w stanie skłonić, ażebym się choćby o łokieć jeszcze przybliżył ku jej brzegowi. Byłem zaś taki zdenerwowany pozycyą, mego towarzysza, że wyciągnąłem się na ziemi jak długi, czepiając się z całej siły krzaków i nie śmiejąc oczu nawet podnieść ku niebu. Daremnie zwalczałem w duszy myśl, że wściekłość wichru może wstrząsnąć podwalinami skały. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdołałem z siebie wykrzesać tyle odwagi, że usiadłszy, spojrzałem w dal. — Tego rodzaju przywidzenia niech pan w sobie przełamie — rzekł mój przewodnik — bo przecież w tym właśnie celu przywiodłem pana tutaj, abyś pan miał możliwie najlepszy przegląd widowni owego zdarzenia, o którem wspomniałem, ja zaś abym panu mógł opowiedzieć całą historyę w tym samym czasie, kiedy pan całkowitą jej scenerya przed oczyma mieć będziesz. "Znajdujemy się obecnie — mówił dalej w ów sobie właściwy, szczegółowy sposób — znajdujemy się obecnie akurat ponad wybrzeżem norwoskiem, pod 68 stopniem szerokości w wielkiej prowincyi Nordland a w smutnym dystrykcie Lofodden. Góra, na której szczycie siedzimy, nazywa się Helseggen, Chmurzysta. A teraz podnieś się pan cokolwiek wyżej — proszę się trzymać mocno trawy, jeżeli się panu w głowie kręci, — tak — i spojrzyj pan po za pas mgły pod nami, w dal, na morze. Spojrzałem zmięszany, i zobaczyłem niezmierny ocean, którego woda miała tak ponure zabarwienie, że mi na jej widok natychmiast przyszedł na myśl opis nubijskiego geografa, poświęcony "Mare tenebrarum." Wyobraźnia ludzka nie jest w stanie sobie przedstawić panoramy bardziej tchnącej bezludziem i pustką. Na prawo i lewo ciągnęły się, jak daleko okiem sięgnął, niby wały, odgradzające od zamieszkałej ziemi szeregi grozę budzących swą ciemną barwą i niemiłą fizyonomią urwisk skalnych, których ponury charakter potęgował się jeszcze od szumów i ryków przypływu, obrzucającego je wysoko widmowemi grzywami białych pian. Nawprost podgórza, na którego szczycie siedzieliśmy, w odległości jakich pięciu lub sześciu mil angielskich dalej w morze, widać było małą, czarniawą wysepkę, obrzeżoną białym rąbkiem spienionych fal. Dwie mile bliżej lądu stałego widniała druga, jeszcze mniejsza, straszliwie kamienista i nieurodzajna, otoczona ciemnymi głazami. Wygląd oceanu na przestrzeni pomiędzy oddalonemi wyspami a wybrzeżem wydał mi się niezwykłym. Jakkolwiek w stronę lądu dął właśnie wiatr z taką siłą, że dalej na morzu znajdujący się bryg zmuszony był zwinąć żagle a kadłub jego zanurzał się raz po raz, pochłaniany przez fale, to przecież nie było bezwarunkowo widać regularnego piętrzenia się fal, tylko krótkie, szybkie, gniewne bryzgi wody we wszystkich kierunkach, zarówno z wiatrem, jak i pod wiatr. Piany było nie wiele, wyjąwszy w najbliższem sąsiedztwie skał. "Dalszą z wysp — kontynuował starzec — nazywają Norwegczycy Burrgh: bliżej położona zwie się Moskoe. Tam, o jaką milę ku północy, leży Ambaaren. W tym znowuż kierunku znajdują się Islezen, Hotholm, Keildhelm, Suarven i Brockholm. Jeszcze dalej — pomiędzy Moskoe a Burrgh — leżą Otterholm, Flimen, Sandflesen i Stockholm. To są prawdziwe nazwy wszystkich tych. miejscowości — czemu jednak uważano w ogóle za stosowne nadawać im nazwę, tego żaden z nas obu pojąć nie zdoła. Słyszysz pan co? Zauważyłeś pan na wodzie jako zmianę?" Znajdowaliśmy się już z jakie dziesięć minut na szczycie Helseggen, na który dostaliśmy się z środka Łofodden, tak żeśmy ani jednego błysku morza nie widzieli do chwili, kiedy się naraz całe roztoczyło przed naszemi oczyma. Kiedy starzec do mnie to mówił, uświadomiłem sobie silny i coraz to wzmagający się odgłos, jak gdyby olbrzymie stado awołów w amerykańskiej preryi galopowało parskając i rycząc. Równocześnie spostrzegłem, że — żeglarze zwykli się o tem wyrażać: morze "dyszy" — na oceanie tuż pod nami utworzył się nagle prąd, płynący w kierunku zachodnim. Kiedym się temu zjawisku przypatrywał, prąd ten wzmagał się z niesłychaną szybkością. Każda chwila potęgowała jego bajeczny wprost impet. W przeciągu pięciu minut cała część powierzchni morza aż do Burrgh pobudzona została do nieokiełzanej wściekłości; ale pomiędzy Moskoe a wybrzeżem kotłowało się i huczało jak i przedtem najzacieklej. Tutaj walił się cały olbrzymi bezmiar wody, pryskając i pieniąc się, w tysiąc walczących z sobą koryt i skręcał nagle kark w kurczowych drgawkach a potem dysząc, kłębiąc się i sycząc w nieprzeliczonych ogromnych wirach i tryskach zawracał na zachód z tak szaloną szybkością rzutu, jaka tylko na najgwałtowniejszych wodospadach spostrzegać się daje. W kilka minut później uległa cała scena nowej a zupełnej przemianie. Powierzchnia morza uspokoiła się, tryski znikały jeden po drugim, natomiast ukazały się obecnie olbrzymie smugi pian w miejscach, gdzie ich dotychczas wcale nie było widać. Skoro te smugi zajęły większą przestrzeń, połączyły się z sobą i uległy okrężnemu ruchowi wirów, które już nikły, tak że zdawało się, że utworzy się z nich nowy, większy wir. Nagle — ale to w jednej sekundzie — zjawisko to przybrało zdecydowaną i wyraźną formę koła o średnicy co najmniej iednej mili angielskiej. Krawędź wiru utworzył szeroki pas iskrzącej się piany, lecz nawet najmniejsza jej cząsteczka nie wślizgnęła się w gardziel straszliwego leja, którego wnętrze, jak daleko wzrok je zgłębić był w stanie, przedstawiało gładkie, lśniące, czarne jak węgiel ściany z wirujących mas wodnych, nachylone pod kątem jakich 45 stopni do horyzontu i kręcące się w krąg bez przestanku z onieprzytamniającą szybkością, przyczem ciskały w górę, w chaos wichrów, straszliwym głosem, takie wrzaski i ryki, że nawet potężny wodospad Niagara nie gorzej wyje w swej trwodze śmiertelnej. Góra drżała w posadach, skałami zdawały się wstrząsać dreszcze. Rzuciłem się na twarz, czepiając się z wszystkich sił odrobiny trawy, w najwyższym stopniu nerwowego podniecenia. — To nie może być — ozwałem się wreszcie do starca — to nie może być nic innego, jak tylko wielki wir Maelstrom. — Tak go zazwyczaj nazywają — odparł. — My, Norwegczycy, zwiemy go Moskoestromem, od poblizkiej wyspy Moskoe. Znane opisy tego wiru nie przygotowały mnie wcale na to, co ujrzałem. Opis Jonasa Ramus, najbardziej może z wszystkich szczegółowy, nie mógł dać nawet w przybliżeniu właściwego pojęcia ani o wspaniałości ani o straszliwości zjawiska — a także o owem wstrząsającem i mącącem w głowie poczuciu czegoś niebywałego, jakie tu widzem owłada. Nie wiem z jakiego punktu obserwacyjnego wspomniany sprawozdawca czynił swe spostrzeżenia, ani też w jakiej porze; nie mogło to jednak być ani z szczytu Helseggen ani też w czasie burzy. Pomimo tego należy tutaj przywieźć kilka ustępów jego opisu, ze względu na szczegóły, jakkolwiek ogólny ich efekt będzie nadzwyczaj blady w porównaniu z wrażeniem, wywieranem przez samo zjawisko. "Pomiędzy Lofodden i Moskoe — mówi on — głębokość wody wynosi około czterdzieści sążni; po drugiej stronie jednak, ku Burrgh, głębokość ta zmniejsza się do tego stopnia, że okręt nie jest w stanie tamtędy przepłynąć i wystawiony jest na niebezpieczeństwo rozbicia się o skały, co się wydarza nawet przy najspokojniejszej wodzie. W czasie przypływu huczące fale biegną, szybko pomiędzy Lofodden i Moskoe, rykowi odpływu jednak zaledwie dorówna huk najhałaśliwszych i najstraszniejszych katarakt. Huk ten słychać na całe mile wokoło a wiry i otchłanie wodne przybierają taką rozległość i głębię, że okrętu, który się znajdzie w ich pobliżu, nic nie jest w stanie uchronić od wchłonięcia przez odmęt i roztrzaskania o skały. Skoro następnie siła wody osłabnie, fale wyrzucają szczątki na powierzchnię. Te chwile spokoju jednak zdarzają się tylko w przejściowym czasie pomiędzy przypływem i odpływem, przy bardzo spokojnem powietrzu i trwają, ledwie kwadrans, poczem woda poczyna się znowu burzyć z wznowioną gwałtownością. Skoro dzika gwałtowność prądu osiągnie najwyższy swój stopień, i wzmoże się w dodatku pod wpływem wichru, niebezpiecznie jest dla statku znaleźć się już w odległości jednej mili norwezkiej od tego miejsca. Baty, jachty a nawet okręty, które nie zachowały w jego pobliżu należytych ostrożności, bywały już niejednokrotnie wciągane w kipiącą otchłań wiru. Nierzadko się też zdarza, że wściekłość wiru pokonywa wieloryby, co się zanadto zbliżą w stronę prądu; ryk i wycie, jakie z siebie podówczas wydają, wśród daremnych wysiłków, aby się wyswobodzić, są nie do opisania. Pewnego razu prąd pochwycił i uniósł niedźwiedzia, który chciał przepłynąć z Lofodden do Moskoe, i zaczął tak straszliwie ryczeć, że było go słychać aż na wybrzeżu. Zapasy sośniny i innego drzewa szpilkowego, pochłonięte przez topiel, ukazują się później na powierzchni tak rozbite i poszczypane, jakby je szczecina porosła: dowód jasny, że były miotane na wsze strony w głębinie, pełnej zaostrzonych złomów skalnych. Prądy te reguluje przypływ i odpływ morza pomiędzy powtarzającym się co sześć godzin najwyższym i najniższym stanem wody. W roku 1645 szalało tu morze pewnego niedzielnego poranku z taką wściekłością i hukiem, że z domów na wybrzeżu kamienie spadały na ziemię." Co się tyczy głębokości wody, nie mogłem pojąć, jakim sposobem możnaby ją było zmierzyć w bezpośredniej blizkości wiru. Zatem owe czterdzieści sążni musiały się chyba odnosić do części kanału tuż przy brzegach, czy to po stronie Lofodden czyli też Moskoe. Średnia głębokość morza pod Moskoe musi być daleko większą. Nie trzeba na to lepszego dowodu, niżeli rzut oka z boku w głąb wiru, z najwyższego szczytu Helseggen na przykład. Spoglądając z tego szczytu w ryczącą otchłań wodną, nie byłem w stanie wstrzymać się od śmiechu z naiwnej prostoty, z jaką poczciwy Jonas Ramus redaguje swój opis i jakby coś nadzwyczajnego, czemu trudno dać wiarę, swoje anegdotki o niedźwiedziach i wielorybach przytacza. W rzeczywistości przedstawiło mi się to jako coś, co się rozumie samo przez się, że gdyby się największy z wojennych statków liniowych wystawił na działanie tej druzgocącej siły przyciągającej, nie więcej byłby w stanie się jej oprzeć, niż piórko potężnemu wianiu orkanu i cały w jednej chwili musiałby być pochłonięty. Próby wyjaśnienia fenomenu, które, przypominam to sobie, przy czytaniu tych relacyj po raz pierwszy, wydały mi się zupełnie wystarczające — wywarły na mnie teraz wręcz odmienne wrażenie całkiem niedostatecznych. Przyjmują zwykle, że zarówno ten, jak i trzy inne, mniejsze wiry pomiędzy wyspami Ferroe "nie przez co innego powstają, jak tylko wskutek napierania na siebie fal, łamiących się w czasie przypływu i odpływu o ściany zębatych skał, pomiędzy któremi nagromadzone masy wodne do tego stopnia zostają ściśnięte, że spadają z wysokości na podobieństwo katarakty a spadek ich tem głębiej sięga, im wyżej wzniósł je rozpęd przypływu, naturalnem zaś następstwem tego jest lej wodny czyli wir, którego cudowna moc wchłaniania znaną jest przecież z eksperymentów na mniejszą skalę." — Tyle słów o tem w "Encyclopaedia Britannica." Kircher i inni utrzymują, iż w samym środku Maelstromu musi się znajdować otchłań, przebijająca nawskróś całą kulę ziemską, i kończąca się wylotem gdzieś w jakimś odległym punkcie globu — w jednym wypadku nawet wskazaną jest jako tenże z pewnym odcieniem stanowczości botnijska zatoka morska. Pogląd ten, acz bez dowodów, najsilniej trafiał do przekonania mej wyobraźni, w chwili gdy opisany widok miałem przed oczyma. A kiedy się z tem do mojego przewodnika odezwałem, jakże mnie zdziwił, oświadczając, że chociaż wszyscy niemal Norwegowie przychylają się do tego zapatrywania, on go pomimo to nie podziela. Co się tyczy pierwszego przypuszczenia, powiedział, że nie jest w stanie tego zrozumieć, w czem się też z nim zgodziłem, bo jakkolwiekbądź by się ono komuś na papierze przekonywajacem wydawać mogło, okazuje się niepojętem a nawet niedorzecznem wśród gromowego huku wodnej gardzieli. — Napatrzyłeś się pan już chyba wiru do syta — ozwał się starzec. — Jeżeli pan teraz zechce obejść wraz ze mną ten głaz, który osłoni nas przed wichrem a jednocześnie powstrzyma trochę zbyt ogłuszający huk wody, to panu opowiem jednę historyę, na dowód, że muszę ja przecież cośkolwiek więcej niż inni wiedzieć o Moskoestromie. Kiedyśmy się znaleźli na wskazanem przez niego miejscu, począł mówić dalej: — Ja i dwaj moi bracia mieliśmy dwumasztową barkę jakich siedmdziesięciu tonn pojemności, którą mieliśmy swyczaj wypływać na połów ryb pomiędzy wyspy Moskoe i dalej w okolicę Burrgh. We wszystkich gwałtowniejszych odboiskach morskich w stosownym czasie połów bywa nader wydatny, jeżeli się tylko ma dosyć odwagi, aby go spróbować: atoli z wszystkich mieszkańców wybrzeża Lofodden my trzej byliśmy jedyni, którzyśmy wyprawy rybackie ku wyspom regularnie przedsiębrali, jak to już panu wspomniałem. Zwykle odwiedzane w celach rybackich okolice znajdują się o wiele dalej ku południowi. Tam można ryby łowić w każdej porze bez wielkiego ryzyka, to też rybacy wolą te miejsca. Pewne punkta wszelako tu między temi skałami dostarczają nietylko najrozmaitszych gatunków ryb ale w dodatku w największej obfitości, tak żeśmy niekiedy w jednym jedynym dniu więcej tego do domu przywieźli, niż bojaźliwi towarzysze nasi za cały tydzień. Był to co prawda najzuchwalszy hazard, narażaliśmy przy nim życie, by sobie oszczędzić trudu, a odwagą zastępowaliśmy kapitał zakładowy, Lokowaliśmy nasz statek w zatoce, znajdującej się o jakie pięć mil angielskich wyżej na wybrzeżu, niż ta tu. Zwyczajem naszym było przepływać główny kanał Moskoestromu o pogodzie, korzystając z piętnastominutowej ciszy i spuszczać kotwicę gdzieś w pobliżu Otterholm lub Sandflezen, gdzie wiry są najmniej dokuczliwe. Tam pozostawaliśmy tak długo, dopokąd na morzu nie zawitała znowu krótkotrwała cisza a wtenczas podnosiliśmy natychmiast kotwicę i wracali do domu. Nie przedsiębraliśmy, rozumie się, tych wypraw nigdy, jeżeli nam się zdawało, że nie możemy z całą pewnością liczyć na pomyślny i stały wiatr zarówno w jednę, jak w drugą stronę, pomyłki zaś w tym względzie zdarzały się nam. tylko wyjątkowo. Dwa razy w przeciągu lat sześciu byliśmy zmuszeni stać całą noc na kotwicy, skutkiem bezwietrznej ciszy, która tu właśnie do największych należy rzadkości a raz musieliśmy tam nawet spędzić cały prawie tydzień o włos od głodowej śmierci, ponieważ zaraz po naszem przybyciu zerwał się gwałtowny wicher, który wzburzył kanały do tego stopnia, że o powrocie nie było co i myśleć. Bylibyśmy przy tej okazyi mimo największych usiłowań nie uniknęli zapędzenia przez rozhukane fale na pełne morze (fale bowiem rzucały nami na wszystkie strony z taką wściekłością, że musieliśmy w końcu podnieść kotwicę), gdyby nam się nie powiodło dosięgnąć jednego z tych niezliczonych kanałów, które dziś są, jutro ich nie ma — co nam pozwolił szczęśliwie wylądować na zasłoniętem od wiatrów miejscu. Nie potrafiłbym panu ani dwudziestej części trudności opowiedzieć, z jakiemi mieliśmy w czasie naszych wypraw do walczenia — niedobrze tam żeglować nawet w pogodę — udawało nam się jednakże w końu zawsze nawet Moskoestromowi bez szkody czoło stawiać; pomimo tego serce zamierało mi często w piersiach, jeżeli się przypadkiem zdarzyło, żeśmy choćby o jednę minutę chybili w wyzyskaniu piętnastominutowej ciszy. Siła wiatru nie była niekiedy tak wielką, na jaką w chwili wyruszania liczyliśmy, skutkiem czego nie posuwaliśmy się naprzód z pożądaną szybkością a prądy uniemożliwiały kierowanie naszym statkiem. Mój brat najstarszy miał ośmnastoletniego syna a i ja miałem także dwóch tęgich chłopców. Mogli oni być dla nas w tych razach dużą pomocą przy zaciąganiu sieci i łowieniu ryb, ale, cokolwiekbądź, chociaż sami nie stroniliśmy od niebezpieczeństwa, nie mieliśmy przecież odwagi narażać na nie naszych dzieci, bo w końcu, trzeba to wyznać: niebezpieczeństwo było rzeczywiście straszliwe. Kilka dni ledwie brakuje do lat trzech od chwili zdarzenia, jakie zamierzam panu opowiedzieć. Było to 10. lipca 18.., dnia, którego ludzie tutejsi nie zapomną nigdy, szalał bowiem wtenczas najstraszliwszy orkan, jaki kiedykolwiek widziano między niebem a ziemią; a przecież przez całe rano a nawet dobrze jeszcze po południu mieliśmy łagodny, nieustający wiatr z południo-zachodu, jednocześnie zaś słońce przyświecało pięknie, tak że najstarsi żeglarze z nas nie byli w stanie przewidzieć, co miało nastąpić. My trzej, bracia moi i ja, popłynęliśmy o drugiej z południa ku wyspom i naładowaliśmy w niedługim czasie nasz statek plonem niezwykle okazałego połowu, który — uderzyło nas to wszystkich — był daleko obfitszy niż kiedykolwiek. Zegarek mój wskazywał właśnie godzinę siódmą, gdyśmy się zabrali do powrotu, aby najgorszy kawałek prądu przebyć po spokojnej wodzie, to znaczy, jak nam było z doświadczenia wiadomem, o godzinie ósmej. Zimny wiatr przeciągał po naszym pokładzie, toż płynęliśmy czas jakiś szparko, bez cienia niepokoju, do którego nie było zresztą najmniejszej podstawy. Naraz spostrzegamy z tyłu, po za sobą. falę, nadpływającą mimo Helseggen. Była to rzecz niezwykła — nigdy jeszcze nie wydarzyło się nam coś podobnego — to też przeląkłem się mocno, nie wiedząc sam, czemu?... Kierowaliśmy się podług wiatru, nie mogliśmy się jednak ciągle naprzód posuwać z powodu wirów i właśnie miałem zaproponować powrót na miejsce, gdzieśmy na kotwicy stali, gdy wtem, podniósłszy oczy w górę, ujrzeliśmy cały horyzont zakryty przez osobliwą, chmurę miedzianego koloru, która wznosiła się. coraz wyżej z zadziwiającą szybkością. W tej samej chwili ustał nagle dmący aż dotąd wicher, morze zaległa grobowa cisza a my błąkaliśmy się w niepewności na wszystkie strony. Ten stan rzeczy nie trwał wszakże tak długo, abyśmy mieli czas nad nim się zastanawiać. Przed upływem minuty burza rozszalała się nad nami — przed upływem dwóch niebo zawaliły chmury, skutkiem czego, dodawszy bryzgającą naokół pianę, zapanowała nagle taka ciemność, że nie byliśmy w stanie dojrzeć jeden drugiego w zawierusze. Byłoby szaleństwem wysilać się na opis podobnego orkanu jak ten, który się teraz zerwał. Najstarszy z ludzi w całej Norwegii nie przeżył nigdy czegoś podobnego. Byliśmy na tyle roztropni, żeśmy odwiązali już przedtem nasze żagle lecz zaraz za pierwszym podmuchem wichru zmiotło nam z pokładu oba nasze maszty, jakby je odpiłował — z głównym zaś masztem mego najmłodszego brata, który się doń dla bezpieczeństwa był przywiązał. Statek nasz należał do najlżejszych, jakie kołysały się kiedykolwiek na powierzchni wody. Posiadał on całkowicie przystający pokład z jednemi tylko niedużemi drzwiczkami, które zamykaliśmy zawsze starannie, ile razy wypadło nam przebywać prąd, aby zabezpieczyć wnętrze barki od zalewu fal. To jedno ochroniło nas od zguby natychmiastowej, bez tego bowiem w przeciągu paru minut znaleźlibyśmy się na dnie topieli. W jaki sposób drugi z mych braci uszedł w owym momencie śmierci — nie umiem powiedzieć, nie dowiedziałem się tego nigdy. Co do mnie, zaledwiern puścił przedni żagiel, rzuciłem się na pokład na płask, wczepiając się nogami w szczelinę pomiędzy pokładem a burtą, rękoma zaś chwyciłem się równocześnie czopa od pierścienia u stóp przedniego masztu. Uczyniłem zaś to czysto pod wpływem instynktu — i nic lepszego uczynić nie mogłem — bo na myślenie świadome celu zanadto byłem oszołomiony. Przez kilka sekund byliśmy, jak już rzekłem, zupełnie zalani, i przez ten czas trzymałem się z całych sił czopa, oddech w sobie zaparłszy. Nie mogąc dłużej w tej pozycyi wytrzymać, ukląkłem, nie puszczałem jednak czopa, i wówczas zdołałem trochę zebrać myśli. Tymczasem mały nasz statek otrząsnął się, niby pies, gdy wyjdzie z kąpieli, i pozbył się w ten sposób z pokładu wody. Starałem się właśnie, ochłonąwszy z pierwszego ogłuszenia, zapanować o tyle nad memi myślami, ile potrzeba było dla zoryentowania się, co dalej czynić należy, gdy wtem uczułem, że mnie ktoś chwyta za rękę. Był to mój brat najstarszy, to też serce moje zabiło radością, gdyż byłem do tej chwili przekonany, że i jego także wicher z pokładu strącił — ale w najbliższej minucie już cała moja radość zmieniła się w przerażenie, przysunąwszy bowiem usta do samego mojego ucha, wrzasnął, aby przekrzyczeć morze, jeden tylko wyraz: — "Moskoestrom!" Niepodobna mi skreślić uczuć, jakich doświadczyłem w tej chwili. Od stóp do głowy wstrząsnęło mną, jakby w najsilniejszej febrze. Wiedziałem doskonale, co pragnął dać mi tem słowem do zrozumienia. Z wiatrem, który nas gnał obecnie, musieliśmy się dostać w toń wiru i nic w świecie nie mogło nas już od tego uratować. Jak sobie pan zapewne przypomina, przepływaliśmy w czasie przeprawy przez kanał prądu zawsze w znacznej odległości powyżej wiru nawet podczas zupełnej pogody i czekaliśmy potem z największą bacznością na czas ciszy — teraz jednak pędziliśmy w linii prostej w otchłań, w dodatku podczas takiego orkanu! — "W każdym razie — myślałem — znajdziemy się tam w momencie ciszy, tkwi w tem iskierka nadziei, w najbliższej chwili jednak lżyłem już sam siebie za to, że jestem do tego stopnia głupi, aby się teraz w ogóle jakąkolwiek jeszcze nadzieją łudzić. Zbyt dobrze wiedziałem przecie, że jesteśmy zgubieni, choćby nasz statek był dziesięć razy większy od okrętu wojennego z 90 działami. Tymczasem wyczerpała się pierwsza wściekłość burzy, lub może odczuwaliśmy ją tylko słabiej, mając ją teraz za plecyma, na każdy sposób jednakże fale, którym wicher nie pozwalał się dotąd wzbijać zbytnio, dźwigały się obecnie na wysokość gór. I niebo zmieniło równie osobliwie swą postać. Dokoła nas na wszystkie strony było jeszcze ciemno, że oko wykol, tuż nad naszemi głowami wszakże rozeszły się nieco chmury, odsłaniając kawałek czystego, ciemnobłękitnego nieba, na które wytoczył się księżyc w pełni niebywałego blasku. Oświetlił on wszystko dokoła nas jak najwyraźniej, lecz — Boże!... — jakiż obraz roztoczył się przed nami w tem świetle!... Próbowałem raz czy dwa razy odezwać się do mego brata, huk jednakowoż wzmógł się w niepojęty dla mnie sposób do takiego stopnia, że nie byłem w stanie jednego wyrazu zrozumiale wypowiedzieć, pomimo że krzyczałem mu prosto w ucho 7, całem natężeniem płuc. Potrząsał tylko głową, a potem, zbladłszy śmiertelnie, podniósł w górę palec, jakby chciał wyrzec: "Uważaj!" W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiałem, co miał na myśli, — niebawem jednak pomyślałem rzecz okropną. Dobyłem z kieszeni zegarka. Przestał iść. Spojrzałem na cyferblat przy blasku księżyca, poczem wybuchnąłem płaczem i rzuciłem zegarek w morze. Zatrzymał się na godzinie siódmej. Czas ciszy przeminął dawno a wir skłębionych prądów znajdował się tuż przed nami w całej pełni szału! Kiedy dobrze zbudowany statek, który zrównoważono jak się należy a nie obładowano go zbytnio, z wiatrem płynie, to zdaje się wówczas, jakby mu lale z drogi ustępowały, czemu się szczury lądowe tak bardzo dziwują; w języku żeglarzy nazywa się to "jechać. " Otóż jak dotąd jechaliśmy po powierzchni fal jak po maśle — w tej chwili jednak wyszedł naprzeciwko nam olbrzymi bałwan, pochwycił nas i dźwigał, dźwigał coraz wyżej i wyżej, jakby pod samo sklepienie niebieskie. Nigdybym nie był przypuścił, aby fala mogła się wznieść do takiej wysokości. Potem jednak rozpoczął się ślizgający, opadający ruch na dół, w czasie którego uległem takiemu jakiemuś uczuciu nicości i mdłościom, jak kiedy się spada we śnie z szczytu niebotycznej góry. Atoli kiedyśmy się jeszcze znajdowali w najwyższym punkcie, obejrzałem się szybko dokoła a ten jeden rzut oka był dostateczny. W jednej chwili ogarnąłem nasze położenie. Wir Moskoestromu był o ćwierć mili przed nami, ale przypominał tak mało ówczesnym swoim wyglądem zwykłą flzyonomię Moskoestromu, jak mało topiel, którą pan widzisz w tej chwili, przypomina upust wiejskiego młyna. Gdybym nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdowaliśmy i co nas czekało lada chwila, nigdybym nie był poznał miejsca. Przed widokiem wszelako, jaki przedstawił mi się w owej sekundzie, zawarłem mimo mej woli oczy z przerażenia i grozy a powieki zacisnęły mi się kurczowo jak w spazmie śmiertelnym. Najwyżej w dwie minuty potem uczuliśmy, że fale opadają nieco; otoczyła nas piana. Statek nasz zrobił pół obrotu do Backbord i pomknął z błyskawiczną szybkością w tym nowym kierunku. W tym samym czasie huk wody zgubił się całkowicie w pewnego rodzaju przeraźliwym poświście — dźwięk, który pan sobie najlepiej przedstawić potrafi w postaci gwizdu wentylów kilku tysięcy parostatków w chwili wypuszczania pary. Znajdowaliśmy się obecnie w owym pasie pian, co otacza zawsze lej wiru, pomyślałem więc naturalnie, że najbliższa sekunda pogrąży nas w otchłani, w której głąb z największą tylko trudnością mogliśmy zajrzeć, z powodu zdumiewającej szybkości, z jaką nas naprzód gnało. Zdawało się, jakby się barka wcale w wodzie nie zagłębiała, tylko na podobieństwo bańki mydlanej mknęła po wierzchu pian. Sterem zwrócona w stronę wiru, dziób miała skierowany ku bezmiarom wody, które co tylko opuściliśmy. Wznosiły się one niby olbrzymia, potworna, pochyła ściana między nami a widnokręgiem. Wyda się to panu może dziwnem, lecz teraz, kiedyśmy się już znajdowali w samej prawie paszczy odmętu, czułem się spokojniejszym niż w chwili zbliżania się ku niemu. Postradawszy raz wszelką nadzieję, pozbyłem się w większej części pierwszego, obezwładniającego lęku. Zapewne rozpacz właśnie zahartowała moje nerwy. Kto wie, czy nie posądzisz mnie pan o przechwałki; opowiadam panu wszakże najczystszą prawdę — owóż zacząłem rozmyślać nad tem, coby to jednak była za wspaniała rzecz, umrzeć w taki sposób i jaką niedorzecznością było z mej strony do rzeczy tak marnej jak życie moje tak wysoką przywiązywać cenę w obliczu tego przecudnego objawienia bożej mocy. Zdawało mi się naprawdę, że się czerwienię ze wstydu, kiedy ta myśl błysnęła w moim mózgu. Później nieco uległem w najwyższym stopniu palącej ciekawości względem samego wiru. Ogarnęło mnie wprost pragnienie znalezienia się w jego głębiach, nawet kosztem ofiary, jaką mi przytem ponieść przyjdzie, a jedyną moją troską przytem było, że nigdy nie będę w stanie opowiedzieć moim starym kamratom na wybrzeżu tych cudów, jakie ujrzę. Osobliwe to były, nie przeczę, myśli w duszy człowieka, znajdującego się w opałach tak ostatecznych, to też nieraz od owej chwili przychodziło mi na myśl, że niezliczone obroty statku dokoła wiru musiały mi trochę w głowie zawrócić. Jeszcze jedna okoliczność przyczyniła się do przywrócenia mi panowania nad sobą, a mianowicie ustanie wiatru, który nie mógł nas dosięgnąć tam, gdzie znajdowaliśmy się obecnie — gdyż pas piany był znacznie niższy od poziomu morza, górującego nad nami na podobieństwo wysokiego, czarnego, górskiego grzbietu. Jeżeli pan nie byłeś na morzu nigdy w czasie burzy i wichru, nie potrafisz sobie na żaden sposób wyobrazić, do jakiego stopnia wianie tegoż, w połączeniu z pyłem wodnym, jest w stanie ogłuszyć i oszołomić duszę ludzką. Człowiek staje się od jednego razu ślepym, głuchym, bez tchu i niezdolnym uczynić ani nawet pomyśleć cokolwiek. Teraz jednak wszystkie te przykre rzeczy ustały po większej części; działo się z nami jak z skazanym na śmierć w jego celi, gdzie pozwalają mu na drobne przyjemności, wzbronione, dopokąd wyrok nie zapadł. Jak długośmy szlakiem pienistego pierścienia gnali, nie potrafię określić. Być może, że kołowaliśmy w ten sposób z godzinę, raczej lecąc niż płynąc, z początku środkiem pian, powoli jednak coraz bliżsi ich straszliwej, wewnętrznej krawędzi. Przez cały ten czas trzymałem się silnie czopa. Brat mój trzymał się opodal pustej beczki z wody, przywiązanej dość silnie do pokładu, która była dlatego jedynym przedmiotem na jego powierzchni, niezmiecionym przez pierwszy zaraz podmuch za burtę. Kiedyśmy się zbliżyli na sam kraj wgłębienia, puścił beczkę i rzucił się na pierścień u mego czopa, usiłując w śmiertelnej trwodze oderwać od niego moje ręce, nie był on bowiem dość wielki, aby obu nam módz służyć za punkt oparcia. Nigdy się też nie czułem większą zgrozą zdjętym niżeli na widok tych jego wysiłków — mimo przeświadczenia, że czynił to w szale, że strach pomieszał mu zmysły. Nie mogłem mu jednak stawiać oporu. Wiedząc, że to rzecz całkiem obojętna, czy który z nas będzie się czego trzymał lub nie, zostawiłem mu czop, a sam zwróciłem się do beczki. Nietrudno to było uczynić, bo statek poruszał się, dość regularnem kołem i równo; czasem się tylko zakołysał od szalonego wrzenia i wzdymania się wiru. Zaledwie udało mi się zająć moją nową pozycyę, kiedyśmy naraz w dzikim skoku na złamanie karku runęli w głąb leja. Zdoławszy w pośpiechu wyszepnąć zaledwie parę słów modlitwy, pomyślałem: Teraz już po wszystkiem! Czując w czasie naszego opadania owładającą mną ckliwość i mdłości, czepiłem się instynktownie z tem większą siłą beczki a zarazem zamknąłem oczy. Przez kilka sekund nie miałem odwagi napowrót ich otworzyć, oczekując lada chwilę końca i dziwiąc się tylko, że dreszcze konania w wodzie nie porywają mnie jeszcze. Chwile jednak mijały a ja wciąż żyłem. Uczucie spadania zwolna ustało a ruch statku wydał mi się takimże samym jak poprzednio, kiedyśmy się po kręgu piany poruszali, z tą tylko różnicą, że statek posuwał się obecnie bardziej w swoim kierunku podłużnym. Zebrałem się na odwagę i rzuciłem ponownie oczyma dookoła. Nie zapomnę nigdy tych uczuć strachu i podziwienia, z jakiemi wodziłem wzrokiem na wszystkie strony. Statek zdawał się jakby przez cud wisieć w połowie wewnętrznych ścian leja olbrzymiej rozwartości i głębi, którego całkowicie gładkie boki możnaby wziąć za heban, gdyby się nie widziało, szalonej szybkości, z jaką się poruszały w krąg, oraz straszliwie oślepiającego połysku, jakiego nabrały, kiedy promienie księżyca w pełni przez wspomnianą już przezemnie przerwę wśród chmur lunęły potopem światła w głąb czarnej przepaści aż po najbardziej skryty jej zakątek. Zbyt byłem oszołomiony zrazu, by módz cokolwiek szczegółowo obserwować. Ogólne wrażenie straszliwego ogromu jedynie odbiło się w mej świadomości. Przyszedłszy cokolwiek więcej do siebie, spojrzałem instynktownie na dół. W tym kierunku mogłem obserwować bez przeszkody, w jaki sposób statek nasz wisiał na pochyłej powierzchni leja. Otóż położenie pokładu względem powierzchni wody było zupełnie równoległe, jednakże ta ostatnia, tworząc ścianę leja, nachylała się do rzeczywistej poziomej skośnie pod kątem więcej niżeli 45-ciu stopni, tak że zdawało się, jakby się statek znajdował w pozycyi niemal poziomej. Niemniej zauważyłem, że czepianie się pokładu rękoma i nogami prawie mi nie sprawiało większych trudności, niż gdyby pozycya nasza była normalną, a było to zapewne następstwem działania siły odśrodkowej, wzbudzonej szybkością, z jaką pędziliśmy. Zdawało się, że promienie księżyca wwiercają się w najgłębsze wydrążenie przepastnej gardzieli, pomimo tego jednak nie mogłem niczego dokładnie rozpoznać z powodu otaczającej wszystko gęstej mgły, w której tumanie drgała przepyszna tęcza, podobna owemu wązkiemu i chwiejnemu mostowi, który, według twierdzenia Muzułmanów, stanowi jedyną ścieżkę pomiędzy czasem i wiecznością. Mgławica ta, lub jeśli pan wolisz, opar, pochodziła bezwątpienia stąd, że olbrzymie ściany wodnego leja, spotykając się na dnie tegoż, uderzały o siebie, nie mam jednak odwagi silić się na opis tego wycia, jakie stamtąd w tumanie wodnego pyłu pod niebo biło. Pierwsze nasze ześlizgnięcie się w właściwą otchłań wodną z pienistej krawędzi leja poniosło nas spory kawał na dół, teraz jednak nie obsuwaliśmy się już dalej w tym samym stosunku. Chwialiśmy się ciągle jeszcze to w tę to w ową stronę — nie ruchem jednostajnym wszakże, tylko w oderwanych rzutach i skokach — czasem tylko na przestrzeni kilkuset kroków, czasem zaś okrążając całkowity obwód leja. Obsuwanie się nasze w czasie każdego takiego okrążenia było powolne ale widoczne. Kiedym się rozejrzał po tej rozległej próżni z płynnego hebanu, który nas niósł, spostrzegłem, że statek nasz nie był jedynym przedmiotem, porwanym przez wir. Zarówno powyżej, jak i poniżej nas ujrzałem szczątki okrętów, masę materyałów budowlanych i pni drzew, jak również drobniejszych przedmiotów, n. p. sprzętów domowych, potrzaskanych skrzyń, beczek i łat. Wspomniałem panu już o obłędnej ciekawości, jaka mnie tam ogarnęła po początkowym przestrachu. Zdawała się ona nawet wzmagać, im bliższy byłem strasznego mego przeznaczenia. Zacząłem obecnie z z szególnem zajęciem przypatrywać się rozlicznym przedmiotom, uganiającym się w krąg leja w naszem towarzystwie. Zaczynałem już prawdopodobnie fantazyować w tej śmiertelnej potrzebie, bo sprawiało mi to przyjemność zgadywać od czasu do czasu, który przedmiot najprędzej wchłonięty zostanie w ukrop piany na dnie wiru. Przyłapałem się na mruknięciu: — "Ta sosna przepadnie z pewnością najpierwsza, dawszy wprzód straszliwego susa" — i czułem się rozczarowanym, ujrzawszy, że przeciwnie, szczątki irlandzkiego statku kupieckiego prędzej zapadły w toń. W końcu, bawiąc się już czas dłuższy w zgadywanego, za każdym razem mylnie — i to właśnie dlatego, że się myliłem ciągle — doszedłem do pewnego szeregu wniosków, które przejęły dreszczem moje członki i przyspieszyły bicie mego serca. Nie nowy przestrach jednak, lecz owszem świt odradzającej się nadziei wstrząsnął mną w taki sposób. Nadzieja ta była częścią wynikiem wspomnień, częścią spostrzeżeń bieżących. Przypomniałem sobie, ile to przeróżnych przedmiotów, porwanych i wyrzuconych następnie przez Moskoestrom, pokrywało wybrzeże Lofodden. W przeważnej części były one potrzaskane w nadzwyczajny sposób, całe w drzazgach — pamiętałem jednak dokładnie, że uderzyły mnie między niemi poszczególne rzeczy, nie zeszpecone nic a nic. Różnicy tej nie umiałem sobie czem innem wytłómaczyć, jak tylko przypuszczeniem, że zmiażdżone szczątki przedmiotów były pewno jedynemi, które uległy całkowitemu wchłonięciu, podczas kiedy na odwrót inne w tak późnem stadyum rozszalenia wirującego odmętu w głąb tegoż się dostały lub z jakieś przyczyny tak powoli obsuwały się na dno leja, że nie dosięgły go wcale przed nadejściem przypływu, czy też odpływu, który tam z obu przypadał właśnie. W jednym i drugim razie uważałem za rzecz możliwą, że się. następnie pędem wiru napowrót wzniosły na powierzchnię, nie uległszy losowi tych rzeczy, które wcześniej dostały się do wnętrza leja lub wcześniej wciągnięte zostały na dno. Uczyniłem nadto trzy ważne spostrzeżenia. Pierwsze, że zgodnie z ogólną regułą, im większem było ciało, tem szybciej zapadało w głąb; drugie: że z dwóch ciał jednakiej wielkości lecz jedno w kształcie sferycznym (kulistym), drugie jakiegokolwiek innego kształtu, zawsze mające formę kuli tonęło prędzej; — trzecie: z dwóch ciał różnych rozmiarów, z których jedno miało kształt cylindra, drugie jakikolwiek inny — cylindryczne opadało najwolniej. Odkąd wyszedłem cało z owego niebezpieczeństwa, rozprawiałem na ten temat często z starym nauczycielem naszego dystryktu i dowiedziałem się z jego ust znaczenia wyrazów: "cylinder, sfera". Objaśnił on mi — zapomniałem jednak objaśnienia — jak to wszystko, com zaobserwował, jest w rzeczywistości naturalnem następstwem kształtu poruszających się w wodzie szczątków i wykazał mi, dlaczego cylinder, porwany przez wir, stawia wchłaniającej sile tegoż większy opór, niż inne, równej wagi, ale odmiennej formy ciało. Jeszcze jedna uderzająca okoliczność przyczyniła się do umocnienia mnie w mych obserwacyach i wnioskach, jakie z tychże wysnułem. Oto przy każdem obsunięciu się niżej w głąb leja natrafialiśmy to na beczkę, to na maszt okrętowy lub drąg od żagla, podczas gdy równocześnie znaczna ilość takichże samych przedmiotów, które na jednej z nami wirowały do niedawna wysokości, kiedym po raz pierwszy rzucił okiem na cuda. dziejące się w wnętrzu leja, znajdowały się teraz dość wysoko nad nami i, jak mi się zdawało, niewiele tylko obsunęły się poniżej swego pierwotnego poziomu. Przestałem się wahać, co mi teraz uczynić należy. Postanowiłem przywiązać się silnie do beczki, której trzymałem się do tej chwili, uwolnić ją z pęt, przymocowujących ją do pokładu, i rzucić się razem z nią w wodę. Próbowałem za pomocą przeróżnych znaków zwrócić uwagę mojego brata, pokazywałem na próżne beczki, które się znalazły w naszem pobliżu, czyniąc, co tylko było w mej mocy, aby mu dać do zrozumienia, co zamierzam... Zdawało mi się wreszcie, że pojął moje zamysły, tak czy też nie — potrząsnął jednak głową w rozpaczliwy sposób i nie chciał opuścić swego miejsca u czopa z pierścieniem. Niepodobna było dostać się doń, sytuacya bowiem nie pozwalała ruszyć się z miejsca, to też po ciężkiej wewnętrznej walce zostawiłem go jego losowi a sam przywiązałem się do beczki sznurami, które ją utrzymywały w jej położeniu i nie zwlekając ani chwili, rzuciłem się wraz z nią w morze. Skutek był zupełnie ten sam, na jaki liczyłem. Ponieważ sam panu tę historyę opowiadam, ponieważ pan widzi, że w rzeczy samej zdołałem się ocalić, i ponieważ pan już zna sposób, w jaki ocalenie me nastąpiło, tem samem wie pan naprzód, co mi jeszcze do powiedzenia zostaje, pospieszę więc do końca z mą opowieścią. Po upływie jakiej godziny może, odkąd opuściłem statek, znajdował się on już w znacznej odległości poniżej mnie. Nagle okręcił się trzy albo cztery razy wściekle i w tejże chwili zanurzył się na wiek wieków w chaosie piany na dnie odmętu. Wraz z nim utonął mój ukochany brat. Beczka, do której się uwiązałem, opadła niewiele niżej ku spodowi leja, od chwili kiedym wraz z nią opuścił pokład barki — gdy wtem charakter wiru począł zwolna przybierać wielce odmienną postać. Spadek bocznych ścian ogromnego leja stawał się z każdą minutą mniej stromym. Wirowanie wody było coraz mniej gwałtowne. Stopniowo poczęła znikać piana, zniknął łuk tęczy i zdało się, jakby się spód wiru dźwigał od dołu w górę coraz to wyżej. Niebo było czyste, wiatr ustał, a pełnia jaśniała na zachodzie, kiedym się ujrzał na powierzchni morza, w obliczu wybrzeża Lofodden, powyżej miejsca, w którem niedawno był Moskoestrom. Nastała chwila ciszy — choć morze ciągle wzbijało się pod wpływem orkanu w fale wysokie jak dom. Porwany z dziką gwałtownością przez prąd, znalazłem się niebawem w pobliżu miejsca na wybrzeżu, gdzie nasi rybacy mają, swe ulubione stanowiska. Jedna z łodzi zabrała mnie. Byłem na pół nieżywy, wyczerpany bez granic i teraz, kiedy już niebezpieczeństwo minęło, niezdolny wyrzec jednego słowa na wspomnienie jego grozy. Ci, co mnie zabrali na pokład, byli to starzy towarzysze młodości i codziennych zatrudnień, nie poznali mnie jednak i spoglądali na mnie jak na widmo z krainy duchów. Włosy moje, dzień przedtem czarne jeszcze, były obecnie tak białe, jakiemi je pan w tej chwili widzisz. Powiadają także, że cały wyraz mych rysów zmienił się zupełnie. Opowiedziałem im moją przygodę — nie uwierzyli. Teraz zaś opowiedziałem ją panu, nie śmiąc bynajmniej oczekiwać, abyś mi dał więcej wiary, niż weseli rybacy z Lofodden. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *A Descent into the Maelström (oryginał w języku angielskim) *Descenso en el Maelström (w języku hiszpańskim) *Une descente dans le maelstrom (w języku francuskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim